


Slow Dance to the Stars | 星下共舞

by aaamoon, Adenil



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dancing, Diplomatic Events, Established Relationship, M/M, absolute cuteness, starlight, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: Spock 和 Leonard 在星光下跳舞。A Chinese translation ofSlow Dance to the StarsbyAdenil.





	Slow Dance to the Stars | 星下共舞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slow Dance to the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683027) by [Adenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil). 



> This is my favorite Spones story!! It has everything I want for this ship.  
> Thank Adenil so much for sharing this beautiful story and letting me do the translation.
> 
> 这是我最爱的Spones同人，满足了我对Spones所有的幻想。  
> 感谢Adenil太太写出这么美好的文。

　　外交官和窒息而死有什么关系？

　　这已经是Leonard第八百次拽他的军礼服衣领，第九百万次向来自C'duo星的大使客气地点头示意。关于这个问题，Leonard决定，他将来要写篇论文。

　　整个晚上他的制服都在慢慢地勒着他的脖子，而从大使通红的脸来看，她也好不到哪儿去。但是这并没有阻止她说话。继续说话。不停说话。她没完没了地说着南半球的粮食产量，已经半个多小时了，而Leonard的频频点头也开始带上了疲倦。他知道要不了多久，大使就会逮到他睡着打呼噜。

　　“恩，”他说，一边往舞池看去寻求帮助，“听上去很有趣。跟我说说吧。”

　　她欣然从之，继续说着小麦和大麦的区别，直到他浑身发痒。不对，等等，不是她不停的说话让他感觉痒，而是勒着他胳膊的军礼服。可怕。太可怕了。去他妈的外交。

　　他眼巴巴地望向舞池，然后看着他的救命稻草从光晕中走来。Leonard停下了搜寻的目光，大使的声音渐渐消散于耳边。他所能听到的，只有弦乐器的乐音和衣物摩擦的声音。

　　Spock出现在他眼前，模拟烛火的暖光映衬下，Spock看上去容光焕发。Spock很聪明。他没有穿军礼服，而是选择了一件剪裁别致的黑色长袍，黑到仿佛所有的光线都避开它了。袍子上的绿丝刺绣在灯光下生出五彩的反光，衬托出Spock暖调的肤色，让他的眼睛看上去深邃而神秘。Spock在与王子跳舞。

　　Leonard在那一瞬间注意到这些——然后他看到Spock脸上的表情。纯粹的痛苦。

　　Leonard暗自发笑。“我非常抱歉，大使。但是我相信大副需要我作为医生的帮助。”

　　“哦，”没有人听她自言自语，她看着似乎有些不知所措，“当然没关系。如果还有时间，请务必回来。我还没讲到最有意思的部分，关于灌溉的种类。”

　　“我尽力而为。”他热情地说，然后尽可能礼貌地逃跑了。

　　Leonard不慌不忙地穿过人群走向Spock，他在教王子跳瓦肯华尔兹的基础舞步——或者无论瓦肯管它叫什么。王子殿下几乎从第一眼开始就对Spock产生了好感，然后好感迅速发芽，发展成了盛开的迷恋。Spock有点被吓到了，但是因为王子的年龄等同于地球人的十二岁，所以Leonard不怎么担心。他记得他那么大的时候，所做的一切都是为了吸引大人的注意。

　　很显然Spock被吸引到了，不过更多的是因为王子不断绊到自己的脚。王子一整天都像橡皮糖一样粘着Spock，不断抛出各种问题，多到连Spock都不想回答，并且想要表现得成熟而且具有皇室风范，与Spock高谈阔论。现在Spock看上去下一秒就要晕倒了。于是Leonard在大步走到他们身边的时候，保证露出自己最“医生”的瞪视。

　　“你到底怎么想的，用这条腿跳舞？”

　　Spock转身疑惑地看着他。他们周围的舞者依然跳着复杂的舞步，裙摆和袍尾随着节奏翻滚。“医生？”

　　Leonard转过头瞪着王子，在看到男孩吃惊的表情时眼神柔和了一点，“是你让他这样做的？”

　　“他——他说我的舞姿未达最佳标准(suboptimal)。”

　　“听起来的确像是他会说的话。”Leonard从口袋中拿出他的便携扫描仪，非常戏剧性地检查着Spock的腿。“爱管闲事的瓦肯人怎么不管管自己。现在你的骨折更严重了！”

　　他抬头看了Spock一眼，他们视线交汇。Spock右边眉毛快要抬到天上去了，左边眉毛也离得不远。Leonard露出一个微妙的得意表情，然后向Spock眨了下眼。

　　“怎么？”Leonard抱怨，“你还有什么好说的？”

　　“我对我的行为没有任何解释。”

　　“我想你也不会有。痛感呢？还感觉疼吗？”

　　“感觉……”Leonard一只手扶着Spock的腰，让 Spock停顿了一下。Spock再度开口时，声音高了三度，“可以接受。”

　　“好吧。听着，小子——”

　　“Daviron王子。”

　　“Daviron王子。”Leonard纠正了自己，“我不能让Spock拖着这条坏腿跳舞。”

　　“坏？”

　　“我是说，他最近骨折了，还未恢复。现在，很抱歉我要带走他检查一下。他可能需要治疗。”

　　“哦，”Daviron看上去伤心至极，“你还会回来吗，Spock先生？”

　　Spock犹豫了，他看向Leonard寻求援助。而Leonard只是看着他，觉得Spock努力不去说谎的样子很好笑。“我……很抱歉，我需要休息一段时间。”Spock说，“不过，现在你知道基本的步法了。或许你可以教你的朋友？”

　　听到这个提议，Daviron立即眉开眼笑。“好主意。要是我教他们外星舞蹈的话，他们一定会觉得我很酷。”

　　“你不是王子吗？”Leonard问，“他们不应该已经觉得你很酷了吗？”

　　“是啊，但从来不是因为我做过的什么事情。”Daviron已经转过身去，开始在房间里搜寻。看到一群小少年在角落里闷闷不乐，他再度兴奋起来。“谢谢你教我，Spock先生。”他说，显然已经从刚才的心碎状态中恢复了。

　　“不客气。”Spock看着Daviron离去的背影。他把两只手收回黑袍子的衣袖，转过脸目光发亮地看着Leonard，“暗渡陈仓，医生？”

　　“你知道我的。如果不行医的话，我会去当间谍。”

　　“我深表怀疑。”

　　“怎么？你是说我当不好间谍？我既有头脑又有外表。”

　　“的确。”Spock干巴巴地说。“现在，鉴于你根本不需要给我检查，在你的妙计露馅之前，我们可以逃离舞池了吗？”

　　“该死的瓦肯人。”Leonard嘟囔着，已经迈起了步子，“你觉得你们都这么聪明是吧。”

　　Spock跟在他身后，“是的，这的确是我的看法。”

　　“我可没看到你想办法救我，那位大使一直在说什么‘他们有好多麦子’，我一点都不想听。”

　　“我注意到你和No'iru大使交谈了很长时间。”

　　“我觉得我都快疯了。”Leonard低声抱怨道。他们已经走到舞池边缘了，在被No'iru或者其他人发现之前，Leonard迅速寻找着出口。“现在我对麦子的了解程度比任何人都多。”

　　找到了。通向阳台的门虚掩着，Leonard可以看到门后幽静的黑暗。他朝那扇门走去，Spock迟疑地跟在后面。Leonard推开门朝外看去。

　　外面很昏暗。走廊上零零散散地挂着灯笼，不过更多的地方只有星光洒下。乳白色大理石阳台坏绕着宫殿。鲜花绿植沿着栏杆摆放或是从天花板垂下，瀑布般的藤蔓盖满了整条路，空气中弥漫着玫瑰的香气。

　　少数宴会客人在这里寻安静，三三两两地依靠着栏杆，脑袋凑在一起轻声交谈着。宴会的喧闹声从Leonard和Spock身后的门传出，有几个人扭过头看向噪音的源头。

　　“我们往远处走吧。”Leonard轻声说道，注视的目光让他感到有些不自在。

　　他感觉到Spock站在他的身侧，接着一只手沿着他的礼服衣袖来到他的手腕。Spock的食指轻轻掠过Leonard脉搏跳动的地方。“不错的提议，医生。”

　　Leonard颤了一下，Spock随意的触碰让他口干舌燥。“好——好吧。走这边。”

　　接着他们一同消失在黑夜中 。

　　Leonard听到远处有水声传来，他想着附近应该有喷泉。流水声和宴会的乐声在他们身后美妙地交织着。他们沿着阳台漫步，用手撩开垂下来的枝叶，偶尔停下脚步欣赏宫殿的庭院。庭院笼罩在夜晚的阴影中，但是星光刚好能够照亮这个地方，隐约展现出白天应有的壮丽之美。

　　他们找到了一个远离人群的僻静之地。Leonard倚着栏杆，满足地叹了口气。他听到Spock在他身后有什么动作，然后Spock摸上了他的后腰。

　　“嗯？”Leonard转过身，朝Spock微笑，“这是什么？”

　　“灯光下很难分辨。”Spock轻声说，“但是我相信这朵花非常衬你的瞳色。”

　　Leonard感动地接过那朵小花。他放到鼻子下面，深深吸了一口气。味道很淡，但很甜。“我很喜欢。”他把那朵花别在耳朵后面，冲Spock抛媚眼。“我看着怎么样？”

　　“每天都更加美丽。”

　　他做了个深呼吸，试着装出生气的样子，“嘿，这话什么意思？我昨天不美吗？”

　　“否定的。”Spock说，“逻辑上讲是不可能的，但是你的美每一分每一秒都在指数型增长。”

　　“你可真会说情话。”

　　“我认为这是你喜欢我的原因。”

　　“的确是这样。但我还有很多别的原因。不过我不想让你太过自大。”

　　“我会尽力避免。”

　　Leonard感觉到Spock的手再度扶上他的后腰，他会意地靠近了一点。即使光线微弱，他依然能看到Spock眼中露出一丝愉悦。

　　“在王子抛下你之前，你有尽兴地跳舞吗？”

　　“很遗憾，没有。他坚持要与我跳舞。当我看到他舞技欠佳时，我不得不出面教导。”

　　Leonard笑出了声。他慢慢地把胳膊环在Spock的肩膀上，同时感觉到Spock的双手搂住了他的腰。“你可以选择无视的，你知道吗。”

　　Spock看上去像是被冒犯了。“我不能。”

　　“真可怜。”Leonard叹了口气，“身为最有能力有才华的人一定很不容易吧。”

　　“的确。”

　　Leonard掐了他一下，“我说这句话是为了让你也夸我一下。”

　　“是吗？我为什么要夸奖你，医生？”

　　“别给我含糊其辞。”他感觉到Spock动了一下，然后他们伴着远处传来的音乐自然而然地开始摇摆，乐声太过遥远，感觉更想是回忆而不是歌曲。“我知道你觉得我非常抢手(all the rage)。”

　　“你的确很容易激动（You certainly do rage。rage有发脾气、生气的意思）。”

　　“好吧，这一点我没办法反驳你。”

　　“这可能是你第一次欣然同意我的看法。”

　　“第一次也是最后一次。”Leonard低声说。他感觉头有些沉，于是他把脑袋靠在Spock的肩膀上，他们一起来回地摆着步子。“嗯……那现在呢？这感觉怎么样？”

　　“……我很高兴能够抱着你，Leonard。”

　　“还有跳舞，不是吗？”

　　“还有跳舞。”Spock赞同道。

　　Spock紧紧地抱着他，让Leonard放松了下来，宴会带来的紧张一扫而光。长时间的交际和无聊话题让他筋疲力竭，但是现在他感觉焕然一新，接着Spock开始……哼曲子？

　　一开始他只是听着Spock声音轻缓的起伏。最初声音又柔又轻，小到Leonard不确定自己是不是听错了，然后柔和的歌声渐渐变大。Spock一边在Leonard耳边轻声歌唱，一边虔诚地抱着他，Leonard觉得他的心可能会碎成两半。

　　他们像那些还有大把时间可以挥霍的年轻情侣一样跳舞。安静而从容。动作慢到几乎没有动。Spock为他歌唱，而他全心全意听着。Spock的手捧着他的后颈，让他忍不住颤抖。

　　他抬起下巴，嘴角微微弯起，Spock唇边的音乐尝起来甜美无比。

　　“这是什么歌？”Leonard小声说，在Spock回答之前又吻了上去。

　　最终Spock拉开了一点，刚好让他能够看清Leonard的脸。Spock的眼睛如墨水般乌黑。“我童年时期的一首歌曲。可以接受吗？”

　　“很好听。”Leonard欢快地舒了口气，然后又差点被箍着脖子的衣领勒死。“该死的……”他拽了一下，低声咒骂着。

　　“请让我来。”

　　Spock的手指摸索着背后的拉链，然后——仿佛魔法一般——Leonard可以呼吸了。他目瞪口呆地看着Spock，而后者露出一个他绝不该有的得意表情。

　　“你做了什么？”Leonard想要转头去看自己的脖子，但是他什么也看不到。

　　“如果我告诉你的话，你就不会再向我寻求帮助了。”

　　Leonard嗤了一声，“快说吧。至少给我个托辞也行啊。”

　　Spock保持沉默，嘴角弯起一个可见的弧度。

　　“Spock。”Leonard抱怨道，“看在上帝的份上，告诉我吧，这样以后再有这种该死的宴会，我就不会被自己的衣服勒死了。”

　　“军礼服上衣背后有一个暗扣。如果你阅读了和制服包在一起的军礼服介绍资料的话，你也会知道。”

　　“谁穿衣服还要看什么说明书？”

　　Spock不赞同地看了他一眼。“我想我会看。”

　　“那这就是你的问题了。”Leonard笑了起来，轻吻了一下Spock的嘴唇作为道歉。“你空闲时间那么多。你应该和我一起度过，而不是看什么介绍资料。”

　　“理由充分，医生。”Spock说，“下一次我在你和介绍资料之间做选择时，我会考虑你的建议。”

　　“别让我抱什么希望。我知道任何时候你都会选介绍资料的。”

　　他们渐渐停下了舞步。Spock的手指抚过Leonard的颧骨，专注地描绘着他的脸庞，仿佛那是什么非常吸引人又值得研究的东西。

　　“……那么？”Leonard轻声说，在Spock的注视下，他感觉既渺小又伟大，“我们是不是该回去了？”

　　“我并没有想回去的欲望。”Spock说，“但是，逻辑上说，我们的职责在那里。”

　　“你可以继续跳舞。”Leonard承诺道。他抬起胳膊握住Spock的一只手，轻轻捏着，“或许你可以教我你展示给王子的舞步。”

　　“我接受这个挑战，医生。”

　　Leonard大声笑着。“喂！”

　　Spock已经走了出去，眼中的闪光掩饰了他愉快的心情。Leonard追在他身后，温和地斥责他。然后他们走下阳台，回到明亮的舞厅。

　　舞池中央已经被清空了，王子在教一群孩子跳非常勉强的瓦肯舞步。其他人兴奋地看着，就连No'iru大使也放下了作物轮作，欣赏他们跳舞。

　　Spock的手再次偷偷伸向他，在他的无名指印下最后一个手指吻，然后Spock径直走向自助餐台。Leonard不满地哼了一声，接着跟了上去，步伐轻快，心情也无比轻松。

　　之后的夜晚，他一直都在Spock身边，专心地听Spock说话，试着藏起自己的微笑，并且一次也没有再拽他的衣领。


End file.
